


Hey Jealousy

by hawkeblocke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Tumblr Prompt, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeblocke/pseuds/hawkeblocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The past is gone but something might be found to take its place</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya Yuu was Asahi's giant, and he'd been fool enough to believe that he was nothing more than a speck of sand in the other boy's vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please teach me how to tag because I am _very bad at it_
> 
> anyway, I while ago I requested some asanoya prompts because, hey, what the hell, I'm gay shipping trash and Haikyuu has taken over my life. I still have a couple more to go through, and I do still plan on writing them, I'm just very busy with work and moving and junk! That being said, please feel free to hop over on tumblr and send me more prompts! I'll link my tumblr in the endnotes if anyone is interested in that!

They say that once you realize you like someone, you become hyper-aware of them.   You start to notice their quirks, what makes them unique, the things you recognize as what drew you to them in the first place.  You start picking them out from crowds, can hear their voice over dozens of others in halls and rooms.  They could have the most unassuming presence, just another chattering teenager among the crowd, but to you they may as well have been giants.  
  
That was Nishinoya Yuu.  
  
Granted, Nishinoya was hard to forget.   He was the boy that took the volleyball club by storm, a hurricane on two legs that shook Asahi's world upside down.  Noya was responsible for the butterflies that took current residency in his stomach, and the sole reason why this day had ended _so fucking badly_.  
  
His day had started just fine.  It was easy for Asahi to ignore his infatuation with Karasuno's tiny libero when he had notes to take or lectures to listen to.  If he doodled in the margins of his notebook during those notes, or maybe drifted off in the middle of the lecture, no one had to know but him and his possibly suffering grade.    
  
Practice had even gone well.  Asahi had managed to actually pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing, despite Noya's swooning loudly over their manager.  And even that was nothing to bat an eyelash at, if it weren't for the fact that it left a bitter feeling festering in his gut.  If it weren't for the fact that every ounce of attention Nishinoya gave Kiyoko just made Asahi despise her more, which in turn made the guilt swim thick in his chest.  
  
In hindsight, he should have known it would have exploded eventually.  After all, it wasn't like that was the first time he'd had to fight down ridiculous feelings of jealousy and focus on the damn ball.    
  
It also wasn't the first cruel reminder that Noya was too busy being straight to look at Asahi as anything more than a friend.  To think that he'd almost convinced himself that he was okay with that.  
  
 **From: Noya**  
_wtf was ur issue today??_  
  
He doesn't bother replying, just tosses the phone on the bed beside him and stares at the blurry image of the notes he's been trying to study for the past hour, ignoring the wet blotches that mar the otherwise crisp paper.  God, he's such a fucking idiot.  
  
If he'd have just kept his mouth shut, if he'd just let it roll off his shoulders like he'd done every other day, everything would have been just fine.  
  
Instead he'd had to go ahead and make himself a fool in front of the entire team, over a stupid crush.   _He's such a fucking idiot_.  
  
His phone goes off again a few minutes later, while he's trying to convince himself that tearing his hair out in punishment probably isn't the best idea, and he leans back against his headboard, palms pressing into his eyes as he tries to ignore the onslaught of new messages.  
  
He already knows at least half of them are going to be from Noya.  He really doesn't want to talk to Noya right now.    
  
He'd just been  _so tired_.  Tired of hiding this stupid crush, tired of watching the first years fawn over Kiyoko, he'd been hot, he'd been sweaty, and maybe just a little bit frustrated at being yelled at over an honest mistake.And he'd snapped.

  
 **From: Noya**  
 _answer ur text_  
 _I'll call u_  
 _I kno ur reading these_  
  
Asahi groans, feeling an echo of the horrid _mortification_ bloom in his chest, letting his phone-clad hands drop in his lap, and he frees one hand to wipe furiously his face because _this so stupid, God_.   Still, he can't stop himself from peaking when his phone chirps with another new message.  

 Except it isn't a message.

 Asahi blanches, stares at his phone in shock as the chirping gives way to Noya's ringtone.  He's only got about 30 seconds to answer the call, and in those seconds, Asahi spends a lot of time gaping at the ID, trying to figure out if his heart's going too fast to be detected or if it's just stopped beating completely, and pondering over the consequences of just putting the damn thing on silent and trying to get back to his studies.  

 In the end, Asahi takes the call, because it's Noya, and he could never deny Noya anything.

 He swallows past the lump in his throat, going through a hundred different apologies and explanations as to why he'd essentially told Noya to stop drooling over the manager without making it sound like a petulant jealous fool.  Because that's exactly what he is, but Noya can't know that, because then he'd have to explain that he is _very gay_ and _very into him_ and there is only one possible outcome to that situation.  

 But when he presses his phone to his ear he knows there is no possible way to hold back the word vomit that threatens to spill out of his mouth, and of  course, this day was bound to become The Day That Nothing Went His Way.   And so he spills.  Everything.

 "I know I'm a jerk and I'm sorry I took it out on you and I know I shouldn't have but I'm pretty sure I failed a test today and then at practice you missed a receive because you were too busy checking Kiyoko out and I snapped.  Because of stress.  A-and maybe because I was a little jealous, b-but only because I would give anything to have you look at me that way-" Asahi balks, eyes going wide as he slaps his free hand over his mouth because holy shit he fucked up.  He fucked up bad _he wasn't supposed to say that, why would he fucking say that oh my god he fucked up so bad-_

 His internal self depreciation monologue is  interrupted by a snort on the other end, followed by full blown laughter.  Asahi sits there for a solid minute as Noya actually _laughs_ at him and this really isn't the turn he pictured this night taking.   He vaguely wonders if it's possible to phase through the earth and just disappear for eternity because _God_ , this is embarrassing.  

 It takes a while for Noya to regain his composure, but when he does he sniffs, like Asahi had actually brought him to _tears_.  "Aashi-san, you were jealous of _Kiyoko-san_?"

 He says it like he's scandalized, like it's the most out of this world notion, barely even passing over the fact that Asahi low key confessed a stupid little crush over the phone.   _To his crush._   

 Asahi has decided that either he is taking some very large baby steps at the moment, or he is the most unlucky person to have graced the earth.  He also figures if he's dug his grave, he might as well bury himself in it too, to add insult to injury at the very least.  

 "I- I mean, well.  J-just a little," he mumbles, thinking it's entirely plausible to give up his human form in favor of something more dignified.  The thought of just disappearing altogether _really does_ look appealing right about now.  

 Noya, of course, seems to find great amusement in Asahi's embarrassment, because the older teen is met with more of the smaller boy’s laughter through the phone.

 "That's dumb.  You're like-" he pauses, and Asahi can hear the faint thump as the other boy flops onto his bed (at least, that's what he thinks just happened, and he really doesn't let himself think on it too long for fear that his face might actually melt with how red it already is) "-a Greek god or something.  Kiyoko-san is pretty, but you're fucking gorgeous."

 If this night has taught him anything, it's that everything he thought he knew about Nishinoya Yuu, was probably a fucking lie, or at least a gross miscalculation.  

 Asahi's eyes widen, back hitting his headboard with a dull thud, mouth dropping open as embarrassment and astonishment hits him in waves.  

 The air between them is filled with silence, whether stunned or awkward (though Asahi admits that it's probably a good mixture of both, at least on his end, anyway), it at least gives him a moment to reflect.  

 Like the fact that he was  _technically crying over this boy not five minutes ago and now here he is, listening to him call Asahi a Greek god.  What is his life._  

 Noya clears his throat, drawing Asahi out of the cocoon of his thoughts.  "I've liked you for a while, Asahi-san.  I guess I just never really expected you to like me back.  Or even if you don't, 'cause that would be cool, too.  I mean, it would suck, but I'd be cool.  Y'know?"

 His brain is short-circuiting.  This conversation is not happening.  In a few moments Asahi is going to wake up from where he fell asleep with his face pressed to his textbook and he's going to go back to hating his life like a normal teenager because _this conversation is definitely not happening and the only logical conclusion is that he's dreaming, clearly._

 Somehow, he finds his voice, meeker than he’d like, but then again the words ‘Asahi’ and ‘meek’ seem to go hand in hand to anyone who knows him.  “I-I think... um, you really like me?”

 He knows his face is on fire when the other boy snorts, and he isn’t sure if this is as embarrassing for Noya as it is for him.  Considering it’s Noya, he doubts it.  

 "Well if it's weird for you we can pretend that I don't, if you want-"

 "N-no!" That is not what he wants! That is the exact opposite of what he wants! His face flares in further embarrassment, gulping down nerves. "I mean, u-um. I like you too?"

 And Noya's laughing again. Musical, brash sounding giggles that in normal circumstances Asahi would love to be the cause of.  Something about _why was that a question_ , and, _God, Asahi, you're such a dork_.  Asahi doesn't think he can appreciate the sentiment over the sound of blood simultaneously rushing to and then leaving his face, caught between draining completely and blushing extravagantly.

 "Hey, Asahi-san," Noya's mirth is cut short, the tone enough to have Asahi freezing in his spot, face as pale as it is warm and, yup, he's sweating now, too. "When we win the preliminaries this weekend we should do something. As like.. a couple.  T-to um, celebrate."

 This is not happening.

 "As like... a date?" Asahi is convinced that if he pinches himself he'll wake up.

 "Well, I mean," a pause.  Maybe Noya's pinching himself too. "That's what... That's what couples do, right?"

 Maybe he needs something harder than a pinch. Asahi could be in a study coma, passed out over math. He tries kicking himself.

 Still awake. Not a dream.

 This is happening.

 "A date." He says, bewildered, because he still doesn't quite believe that he isn't dreaming and that he doesn't have some type of masochistic streak to be cruel to himself like this.

 Noya snorts, a little laugh that sounds more like a relieved breath than anything. Like Noya has never been more grateful for the normalcy that is Asahi's insecurity. "Yeah, I wanna date you."

 "If we win." He has to fight the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, making his chest pull tight pleasantly.

 "When we win."

 "Okay." He's hopeless.

 Asahi bites his lip, grinning. This is happening. He is going to go on a date. With his crush. Because his crush likes him back. _What is his life_.

 "Asahi-san."

 "Yeah?"

 "Please don't be jealous of Kiyoko-san anymore."

 He nods, checks the time on the clock on his desk with a poorly concealed yawn. "Yeah. I-I'm gonna, um. Go to bed."

 As if on cue, Noya lets out a loud yawn, the sound crackling slightly through the phone.  "Yeah, yeah," he says kind of dopily, and Asahi isn't ready to admit yet how cute he finds that. "Me too. G'night, Asahi-san."

 "Good night, Nishinoya," Asahi doesn't quite want this conversation to end, hesitates on the end call button long enough to see the lapsed time flash as Noya hangs up for him.

It doesn't quite hit him that he wasn't nearly as nervous talking to Noya as he usually is, not until much later, when he's got his books put away and his light off and he's successfully under his covers. When he's staring up at the ceiling picking out shapes in the dark, and he realizes that his head is clearer than it's been in months and his thoughts are blissfully quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://brokuto-koutaro.tumblr.com/)!  
> or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hawkeblocke)!
> 
> while the Gin Blossoms are rad af you can clearly tell the song has literally nothing to do with this fic. sorry 'bout that.


End file.
